Red Fox
by Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo
Summary: Naruto Sang Mantan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ingin menata hidupnya kembali dengan menjadi lebih baik. Namun semua rencana itu tak mudah untuk Dia wujudkan karna masih ada 'Hebi' organisasi yang telah Ia tinggalkan yang masih menginginkannya kembali.


**Red Fox **  
**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto **  
**Chapter 1 **  
**pair : NarutoX... **  
**Rated : T **  
**Warning : OOC. Typo(s). Miss Typo(s). EYD tak beraturan.**

-d'Vermouth-

'Duk. Bruk. Jduk. Arrgghh' Suara adu jotos dan teriakan kesakian terdengar dari arah Gudang yang gelap.

"Ingat. Jika kalian berani-berani menyentuh anak Yayasan lagi Aku menjamin nyawa tak berharga kalian tak akan selamat" ujar Seseorang dari dalam gudang itu. Suaranya begitu dingin dan berbahaya, kata-katanya bukanlah hanya gertakan.

'Tap. tap. tap' Langkah kaki menggema meninggalkan digudang itu. "A-arigatou Onii-chan" ujar gadis kecil saat melihat seorang pemuda keluar dari gudang tersebut.

"Hmm. Lain kali Kalian semua harus hati-hati. Hehe" ujar pemuda itu, menampilkan senyuman hangat. Ntah kemana Suara dingin nan berbahaya itu. Yang pasti kini dihadapan gerombolan anak kecil itu hanya seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang telah menolong Mereka dari grombolan preman.

"Nah sekarang kalian pulang. jangan buat khawatir orang-orang yang Kalian sayangi"

Gerombolan anak-anak itu hanya mengagguk dan berlari menjauh. tak lupa melaimbaikan tangan dan berteriak, "Arigatou Onii-chan. Jaa Matta nee" dengan kompak. meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"A-ano Onii-chan" panggil gadis kecil yang ternyata belum pergi dari tempat itu.

Pemuda itu berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badan Mereka,"Nani?" tanya pemuda itu tak lupa dengan senyuman yang sedari tadi bertengger di bibirnya.

'Cup' Kecupan singkat dipipi diterima oleh Sang pemuda. "Jika sudah besar nanti Tsuna ingin menjadi istri Onii-chan" ujar gadis kecil itu polos. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah mematung bingung. Dan beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum kecil.

-d'Vermouth-

"Mau sampai kapan bersembunyi layaknya tikus?!" Ujarnya ntah pada siapa. Wajah yang tadi ramah kini tengah digantikan menjadi dingin dan datar.

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang mantan member Hebi. Insting liarmu masih sangat tajam Red Fox. tidak namamu sekarang Namikaze Naruto." ujar seorang pria berjas putih memakai masker. kedua matanya berbeda warna yang memberikan kesan tajam.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Red Fox/Namikaze Naruto itu hanya menatap dengan kedua Mata sapphire miliknya."Hatake Kakashi. untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyanya datar.

"Hanya memberikan sepucuk surat." ujar orang dipanggil Kakashi itu memberikan surat.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu hanya menatap surat tersebut sebelum akhirnya mengambil surat tersebut.

"Kuharap Kau memikirkan baik-baik tawaran itu Namikaze Naruto" ujar Kakashi seaya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto.

-d'Vermouth-

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Wajahnya tertutupi tudung membuat ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat.

'Cklek' Pintu apartemen kecilnya terbuka. Ia tak perlu menguncinya. Toh tak ada barang yang dapat dicuri di sana.

Merebahkan tubuhnya lelah. Tangannya meraba saku jaket tempat Ia menyimpan surat tadi. Iapun mengambilnya, membaca setiap paragraph sebelum akhirnya Ia campakan. Matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya terlelap.

_'Kenapa Kau tak membunuhnya?!'_

_'Aku tak akan pernah membunuh anak kecil'_

_'Anak kecil itu kelak akan menjadi batu sandungan. Bunuh atau Kau yang di bunuh?!'_

_'Aku tak memilih Keduanya'_

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. "Hmm?" gumamnya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Namun matanya tertuju pada surat yang Ia campakan tadi.

"Konoha Academy? Jiji selalu saja membuat dirinya repot karnaku." gumamnya, kemudian Ia meneguk air yang tadi Ia ambil di dapur.

-d'Vermouth-

Pagi itu Pemuda bermata Sapphire itu kini tengah bersiap berangkat ke tempat bernama 'Konoha Academy'. Ia membawa ransel yang cukup besar. Penampilannya kini memakai kemeja putih dengan 2 kancing atas terbuka, dasi yang dibiarkan longgar dan kemeja hitam yang dibiarkan tersemat dibahunya dan celana hitam panjang. Benar-benar penampilan yang memberikan kesan liar sekaligus cool. "Asrama kah?" gumamnya. Ia berjalan keluar apartemennya dan tak lupa menguncinya karna untuk waktu yang lama Ia tak akan menempati apartemennya.

-d'Vermouth-

Sampai di Halte. Ia duduk di kursi menunggu bus. Namun tiba-tiba mobil BMW mewah berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya melirik sebentar tak peduli.

"Namikaze Naruto" sapa pria berambit silver tersenyum ramah dibalik maskernya.

"Hn? ada apalagi Anda menemui Saya Hatake Kakashi-san?!" ujar Naruto dingin.

"Hanya menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke Konoha Academy" jawab Kakashi. Ia membukakan pintu mobil memberi sinyal agar bergegas masuk. Narutopun masuk tanpa penolakan. Tak ada ruginya kan menerima tawaran Pria bermarga Hatake itu.

-d'Vermouth-

(Konoha Academy)

Naruto keluar dari mobil itu. Ransel yang tadi Ia bawa kini sudah berpindah tangan pada Kakashi karna Kakashi yang menawarkan diri untuk menyimpannya di Kamar Asramanya.

Sejauh Ia berjalan mata murid-murid disana tertuju padanya. bisik-bisik terdengar saat Ia melewati orang-orang disana, namun Ia tak peduli, tujuan utamanya adalah menemuan ruang kepala sekolah di area yang entah luasnya berapa hektar.

Tak mau berlama-lama dalam kebingungan mencari ruangan kepala sekolah Ia putuskan untuk mencari ruangan kepala sekolah menggunakan smartphone yang memang diperuntukan siswa Konoha Academy. Smartphone itu berguna untuk komunikasi para siswa disana. karna disana ada semua data siswa Konoha Academy dan nomor Handphone masing-masing siswa. disana juga Kita bisa melihat struktur bangunan Konoha Academy 3D. Sebenarnya masih banyak keunggulan Smartphone itu, namun Naruto tak peduli. yang Ia butuhkan sekarang adalah sampai di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

-d'Vermouth-

' tok. tok. tok.' Naruto mengetuk pintu yang Ia yakini Ruang Sang kepala Sekolah (Karna di sana tertera tulisan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah')

"Masuk" seru wanita dari dalam ruangan itu.

'Cklek' Naruto membuka pintu, dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Kemudian membungkuk hormat pada wanita berambut pirang pucat yang tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Namikaze Naruto?" tanya wanita itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Senju Tsunade. Kepala Sekolah Konoha Academy, disebelah Saya Shizune. Asisten Saya" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Naruto kembali membungkuk hormat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas pasrah."Shizune. Antarkan Namikaze-san ke Kelasnya" perintah Tsunade.

Wanita berambut hitam pendek yang sedari tadi diampun akhirnya berajalan keluar ruangan itu."Silahkan ikut Saya Namikaze-san" ujar Shizune diikuti Naruto yang sebelum keluar kembali membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade.

Sepeninggalan Shizune dan Naruto, Tsunade hanya menghela nafas panjang."Bagaimana menurutmu Tsunade?" tanya seoeang pria berambut putih panjang dari arah jendela.

"Apa kau tak tahu gunanya pintu Jiraya?!" ujar Tsunade dingin. dan hanya dibalas cengiran tak bersalah pria yang dipanggil Jiraya itu.

"Matanya mengerikan. Ntah apa yang ditanamkan Orochimaru pada otaknya sehingga matanya seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin" ujar Tsunade mengingat-ngingat kembali saat Ia melihat mata pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Mata itu dulu lebih mengerikan dibanding sekarang. Matanya sekarang lebih 'hidup' meski tetap mengerikan, terlebih jika Mata Ruby yang Ia sembunyikan dibalik mata birunya itu Ia tampakan. Mungkin tatapannya seperti Monster tak berperasaan" ujar Jiraya. Tsunade kembali menghela nafas.

"Jika Kau terus menghela nafas seperti itu keberuntunganmu akan hilang Tsunade." nasehat Jiraya namun dibalas tatapan kesal dari wanita berdada besar itu.

"Aku akan melihat pergerakan Hebi. Aku yakin Mereka tak akan membiarkan Naruto begitu saja" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya loncat dari jendela lantai dua.

-d'Vermouth-

"Ini kelasmu Namikaze-san" ujar Shizune menunjuk kelas XII-I. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan berbicara pada Sensei yang tengah mengajar," perimtah Shizune sebelum Akhirnya masuk kedalam kelas.

Terdengar Shizune berbicara dengan Guru yang tengah mengajar, "Namikaze-san. Silahkan masuk" ujar Shizune. Narutopun masuk kedalam kelas. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Hanya beberapa orang yang tak peduli yang pertama pemuda berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam dan yang kedua pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas yang tengah tertidur."Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Guru bercirikan luka garis lintang si hidungnya yang diketahui bernama Umino Iruka.

"Namikaze Naruto. Yorosku" ujar Naruto singkat. Murid-murid disana hanya bisa sweatdrop ria dengan perkenalan singkat tadi.

"Dia tampan. tapi penampilannya liar" bisik-bisik terdengar dari siswi-siswi disana.

"Pasti mantan preman" gumam siswa lain saat melihat penampilan Naruto.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san. Kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong 2 paling akhir" ujar Iruka menunjuk kursi sebelah pria berambut hitam model pantat bebek.

"Arigatou Sensei" ujar Naruto sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju bangku yang tadi ditinjuk sang Sensei.

-d'Vermouth-

(Teng teng teng)

Bunyi tanda istirahat telah terdengar. Siswa-siswi Konoha Academy berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Sedangkan Maruto memilih untuk pergii ke atap sekolah.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Alamat : tidak diketahui. Nama orangtua : Tidak diketahui. Nomor kamar : 255. Wow sekamar dengan Sasuke, Shika dan Aku. kepribadian : tidak diketahui. IQ : tidak diketahui. tanggal lahir : tidak diketahui. asal sekolah : tidak diketahui. Huaaa apa-apaan data ini. semua tidak diketahui" ujar pemuda berambut coklat dengan tatto segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba. membanting smartphonenya kesal.

"Ck. Urusai Kiba, Aku ngantuk" tegur pemuda bertampang malas -Nara Shikamaru-

"Akukan hanya penasaran dengannya Shika. Apalagi Kita akan sekamar dengannya. Iyakan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam -Uchiha Sasuke-

"Hn. Aku tak peduli" jawabnya dan berlalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Oh Tuhan. Begitu bencikah Engkau padaku sehingga mempunyai teman-teman seperti itu" gumam Kiba meratapi nasib.

"Kau memang dibenci Kami-sama Kiba" ejek gadis berambut pirang pucat -Yamanaka Ino-

"Hahaha Aku setuju denganmu pig" seru gadia berambut pink tertawa renyah -Haruno Sakura-

"Ja-jangan se-seperti itu pa-pada Kiba-kun Ino-chan. Sakura-chan" bela gadis berambut Indigo -Hyuuga Hinata-

"Huaaa... Hinata-chan kau memang selalu mengerti diriku" ujar Kiba. Ia mendekati Hinata untuk memeluknya namun tiba-tiba sebuah Sapu terbamg mengenai kepalanya. Kiba mencari asal sapu terbang itu dan tertuju pada pemuda berambut coklat panjang -Hyuuga Neji- Sang Hyuuga Itu menatap Kiba dengan tatapan 'Menyentuh adikku nyawa melayang' dan Kiba hanya meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"tapi (krauk) benar apa kata kiba (krauk) dari data yang ada di smartphone. anak baru itu banyak yang tidak diketahui (krauk)" ujar pemuda tambun membenarkan.

"Iya sih. menurutmu bagaimana pig? Kaukan informan handal" ujar Sakura dengan gaya berfikir ala detective Conan (Salah Satu anime favorit author tuh :D )

"Hmm. Nanti aku cari informasinya. Aku juga penasaran kenapa dia bisa masuk ke kelas ini. Ini kelas Khusus kan" gumam Ino. Ia kemudian mengotak-ngatik smartphonenya, mencari informasi dari sesama informan.

(Beberapa menit kemudian)

"Yosh aku sudah dapat informasinya." teriak Ino kegirangan. membuat teman-temannya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Jadi info apa yang Kau dapat pig?" tanya Sakura antusis.

"Tidak banyak sih. hanya ini yang didapat oleh teman-temanku. meenurut mereka data dari Namikaze Naruto di file Negara memakai keamanan yang sangat ketat." ujar Ino menjelaskan.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Lahir di London 10 oktober. Orangtua : Tidak ada. Alamat : Tidak ada. asal sekolah : Tidak ada. IQ : hmm. what?! du-dua ra-ratus i-itu setara Shika." ujar Ino kaget saat melihat pesan yang dikirim temannya itu.

"Jangan bercanda Ino." ujar kiba tak percaya dan disetujui oleh teman-temannya yang ada disana. Ya, Siapapun tak akan percaya jika pemuda dengan tampang liar adalah seorang yang pintar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Genius

"Ck. Aku tak bercanda Kiba. informanku dapat data inipun dengan susah payah dan terpercaya. Ahh.. masih menurut teman-temanku juga Namikaze Naruto masuk ke Konoha Academy atas rekomendasi Perdana Mentri langsung." ujar Ino kembali.

"Huahh.. Menarik. Namikaze Maruto memang dari awal menarik. Yosh Aku akan mencari tahu tentangnya." teriak Kiba kegirangan dan berlari keluar kelas unruk mencari pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu. membuat teman-temannya ber-sweatdrop ria.

Ya. Begitulah Inuzuka Kiba. Dia akan sangat bersemangat jika ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Dulu pernah Ia sangat penasaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke -teman sekamarnya- Dia mencari tahu semua kebiasaan, Kesukaan, bahkan Hobi. Dan anehnya Ia selalu berhasil mencari tahu. Ntah itu kelebihan yang patut dibanggakan atau kebiasaan jelek. Namun apapun itu, teman-temannya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahnya. Yang harus Mereka Khawatirkan adalah keselamatan Kiba. Namikaze Naruto bukanlah orang sembarangan dan terlihat berbahaya. Itu yang ada di fikiran Mereka. Minus Kiba.

-d'Vermouth-

"Tak kusangka Kau masuk ke sini Dobe." ujar pemuda berkulit putih -Uchiha Sasuke- saat sampai di atap sekolah.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dobe atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto yang kini tengah berbaring hanya menatap sekilas dan kembali pada kegiatannya menatap awan.

"Kenapa Kau kesini?!" tanya Sasuke. Atmosfir daerah itu tiba-tiba meningkat. yang ditanya hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Kenapa Dobe?! Apakah disini ada target yang harus Kau lenyapkan?!" Sasuke semakin menaikan tinggi suaranya.

"Kau berisik teme. Itu bukan ciri khas Uchiha" gumam Naruto akhirnya bersuara.

"Jawab dobe!" ujar Sasuke kesal. Naruto yang tadinya berbaring akhirnya berdiri. menatap Sasuke datar dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah lama keluar dari Hebi teme." ujar Naruto tenang. Ia berjalan pergi dari atap."Dan Aku disini karna jiji yang memintaku"

"Keluar dari Hebi hmm? Aku tak akan mudah percaya pada pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertimu. Satu hal yang harus Kau ingat. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh atau bahkan menyakiti teman-temanku" ujar Sasuke memperingati.

"Hoo. Kau punya teman? Menarik" ujar Naruto sebelum Akhirnya pergi dari atap sekolah.

Sasuke diam mematung. Ia berani bersumpah. sekilas Ia melihat perubahan mata Naruto menjadi merah. Mata yang Ia benci. Mata Ruby yang pernah Ia lihat, mata saat Sang Namikaze membunuh Kekasihnya -Uzumaki Karin- yang notabene adalah Sepupu dari Sang Namikaze.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika Kau berulah dobe. meski dimasa lalu kita adalah Sahabat" gumam Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

-d'Vermouth-

"Gomen teme. Kesalahan masa laluku memang tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. dan Aku senang Kau mempunyai teman yang baik." gumam Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Sebelum akhirnya kembali dengan wajah datarnya karna Ia merasakan ada orang lain yang mengawasinya

-d'Vermouth-

"He-hebi?" gumam orang yang sedari tadi mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang tentunya setelah Naruto pergi. Ternyata itu adalah Sang pecinta anjing -Inuzuka Kiba- TBC

-d'Vermouth-

**A/N : Hoho Author gaje ini datang kembali dengan Fanfic terbaru dan tergaje :D Di chapter pertama ini Author mencoba untuk memperhatikan sifat Naruto. Yosh ditunggu reviewnya Minna-san ^^ Oh disini juga Author meminta pendapat tentang pairing Naruto. **

**- NaruHina**

**-NaruSaku**

**-NaruIno**

**Yang terbanyak itu yang akan Author pakai ^_^**

**Ket : **

**Konoha Academy : Sekolah yang didirikan oleh perdana mentri langsung. berisikan anak-anak dengan kemampuan khusus. Biasanya lulusan Konoha Academy akan bekerja melayani negara.**

**Hebi : Nama organisasi Mafia yang biasa menerima Misi untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang dianggap kleinnya berbahaya. Organisasi yang berisikan orang-orang berdrah dingin. Orochimaru adalah Pemimpin Hebi. Dia adalah Pemimpin yang sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya Kegagalan. Dia adalah pembunuh yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh hukum pemerintah. istilahnya Kebal Hukum. **

**Review?**

**-Adinda d'Vermouth Kudo out-**


End file.
